Nightmare on Elm Street: The Fatal Four Way
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Part 3 of Rurrlock & ShadowLord's Trilogy. The end is nigh! Freddy returns to his own time and sets sights on Jacob Johnson and the Nightmare Warriors. But he's not only, as Jason Voorhees and his older brother arrive, as well as the all-powerful Sandman.
1. Back in Business

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Fatal Four-Way**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329, Wes Craven and Victor Miller

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

**Note: **Hey everyone! So now, we at long last begin the final part of Rurrlock and ShadowLord's epic Nightmare on Elm Street Trilogy. Expect to see plenty of thrills and chills. Let's not keep you waiting any longer, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Back in Business<strong>

Thursday 3rd September 2009

The streets of Springwood were instantly lit up in the morning sun's rays, bringing the glow to the town that it had enjoyed for quite a few years now. Away from mysterious deaths and legends of killers in your dreams. All was peaceful in this town at the moment, except for the quiet banging on neighbourhood doors. One such down was answered by an old man who looked like he could have down with a few more Z's. Opening the door to be greeted by a man in his late teens, scruffy black hair and almost unnatural blue eyes.

''Good morning sir, my name is Jacob Johnson, I work for Dreamco. A company dedicated into benefitting people with troublesome dreams or restless sleep, and to help them understand them better. I have some leaflets here I'm handing out…for free of course, for you to…''

''You want to help me with restless sleep kid?'' The old man interrupted, ''GET LOST! IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!'' He shouted before slamming the door in Jacob's face, causing all his leaflets to fly out of his hand, and just as the wind started to pick up. Jacob didn't even bother to give chase, and just watched as the leaflets drifted harmlessly down the street, following the wind.

''Thanks sir, you have a great day too'', Jacob said through the door, not caring if he was heard or not. He picked up whatever leaflets didn't move from his feet or grasp, and got on his bike. As he put his helmet on his looked back at the old man's house, a small grin on his face, ''Wonder what I can make him dream tonight? Maybe he can be married to a toad or something''.

He never did actually go into people's dreams anymore, only when the situation really called for it such as someone who was having severe trouble sleeping and call the company. Jacob would always fix the problem, but feared the worst, feared that when he goes in he'll find the cause is that burnt face of Freddy Krueger. Thankfully it hasn't happened. After the incident in Washington, he and the Nightmare Warriors had finished Freddy for good, no chance of coming back…he could get on with a normal life for once.

And the normal life he was intending for himself didn't distance itself from his old one; it had taken quite a few years, bit time work at phoney dream and sleep care companies that had no respect or care for dreams as Jacob did. But Dreamco may just be the place Jacob wanted all along, the only problem was this company wasn't one of the most profitable unless you were high up the rank, and moving up the ranks were always a challenge.

Jacob had only been working for two weeks, and times were hard. There were some co-workers that enjoyed picking on the kid, amazing how his first real job wasn't all that different from high school. But the main point was this place was dedicated into what it was doing, something Jacob wanted…and of course not all the co-workers were on Jacob's bad side.

''Wow, you gave away quite a few leaflets!'' A voice from the front office called in amazement, seeing Jacob come in through the door with little to no leaflets.

''Not sure if gave away is the right word, think of it more as…donated to the Springwood community through Mother Nature'', Jacob replied to the office worker, ''How were things last night anyway?'' He asked as he leaned forward over the desk and kissed his girlfriend Karen Miller full on the lips.

''Not much went on. Oh, this woman in room 28 came in, having nightmares about her deceased brother, think that might be up your street''.

''Thanks, but I was actually asking about you''.

''Fine, why do you ask?''

Jacob looked around to make sure no one was listening in their conversation, before whispering to Karen, ''You didn't have any…weird feelings in your sleep did you?''

''I had a double shift, my break wasn't long enough to take a nap…'' She said then breaking into a deep yawn backing up her point before continuing, ''Did something happen to you?''

''I don't know. Last night I just got this weird feeling, like…something powerful…''

''You sure it wasn't you just missing me?'' Karen teased.

''I'm pretty sure…I'm probably just being paranoid. Not to mention annoyed that my shift means that ever door I knock on guarantees me grouchiness and a…_hey, it's bloody too early in the morning for this, get out of here_!'' He joked in a deep voice, causing the two of them to erupt in a fit of giggles.

''Johnson!'' A croaky voice called out. Jacob and Karen looked over to see their boss down the corridor at his main door, ''I've got a new one for you! Hurry up!''

''Kay boss!'' Jacob responded. He turned back to Karen seeing her yawning once again, ''Why don't you take a few winks, you could use them''.

''I'm at main office now''.

''Don't worry, Lisa!'' Jacob called over to another co-worker, ''You mind taking over for Karen for an hour at office?''

''Not at all Jacob'', Lisa responded dreamily almost.

Karen got from her sleep drearily, giving Jacob a teasing look, ''What?'' Jacob asked.

''You know she likes you''.

''Too bad I'm already taken'', he told her as the two kissed again.

''Johnson, I won't tell you again!'' The boss yelled more seriously now.

''Right, coming Mr Englund!'' Jacob shouted back calmly as he jogged over to Mr Englund's office. Karen got up from her seat and moved to the back of the office, finding her usual desk parked there. Slouching down onto the chair, and gently placing her head down on the desk, she was glad she could finally get some peace.

''So what's this one Mr Englund?'' Jacob asked as she sat down opposite his boss.

''Some couple complain that their child is having nightmares of some story a couple of bullies told him…''

''I hate it when that happens'', Jacob blurted out with no intension to, ''Sorry, go ahead!''

''Well he complains of his bullies turning into monsters or boogeymen or whatever. I thought this one might be up your alley, you're probably my most trusted employee at the moment''.

''Thank you sir…'' Jacob said, and gave the impression he wanted to say more but held his tongue.

''Something wrong?'' Mr Englund asked.

''Well…I was…wondering…if that place you said you had open a few weeks ago…may…I could fill it in''.

Mr Englund looked like he wanted to give the promotion to Jacob there and then, but they both knew what the reasoning behind the lack of movement was. ''Jacob, you know I can't give anyone that place at the moment. We're still trying to pay back our debts to those greedy business tycoons, not to mention we've had to make cuts on some of our own staff''.

''I know…it's just…'' Jacob said before could stop himself once again. Seeing the curious look on his bosses face forced him to continue, ''It's just I could really do with the raise at the moment…see next June will be mine and Karen's fifth anniversary…''

''And you got something special planned?''

''You could say that'', Jacob said in one quick breath, indicating his nervousness at the sheer thought of it.

Mr Englund's face now held a huge grin, ''You're going to pop the question aren't you?''

The teen could only nod in response; the thought of getting married to Karen was so exciting to him the words was jammed in his throat. But it's been something he's been thinking of secretly for a year now, if it weren't for money problems, he would have asked her ages ago. Now that he's been forced to wait this long, it just seemed a good idea to wait to ask the question five years after they came into each other's lives.

''Well…'' Mr Englund spoke bringing Jacob out of his thoughts, ''Deal with this case first and we'll talk about that promotion more''.

''Yeah, thanks for everything Mr Englund. So…um…is there anything I should study for this case first?''

''You could try nursery rhymes''.

Jacob's face went pale and his eyes grew cold at hearing that. He gripped his chair tighter, but tried to remain calm, ''Why nursery rhymes?''

''The parents say that after their kid wakes up he starts singing some song like a nursery rhyme…''

''Does the kid wake up with any scars or marks on him?''

''They didn't say anything about that. All they told me was the rhymes and the dreams of his bully…''

''Did he say any names in his dreams?''

''I think you should go and ask the kid for yourself, I expect to see you back in at least four days…''

''Mr Englund please…'' Jacob cut in growing more desperate, ''I need to know, does his bully have a name?''

''Well he does mention one name that none of the bullies are actually called, Freddy I think''.

Jacob's breath hitched and he almost fell back into his chair at the revelation. This can't be a coincidence! But surely it's impossible too? How can Freddy be back once again? Then he remember something else, something considering the one person left in the world he cares about, ''Karen!''

Karen bolts up from her desk, and bewildered to find herself sitting in a desk in the middle of what looked like an ordinary back garden. She's had weird dreams before of course, but nothing this real since the Freddy incident. That's when fear gripped her like a vice. She literally begged that this wasn't what she thought it was…

''Mommy!'' Karen heard a little girl scream. She turned and saw a frightening sight; behind her stood an old rotting house, covered in maggots and crows picking them all off with their long disfigured beaks. But it was what was going on in between her and the house that sent chills down her spine; a little girl, maybe no older than 6, a little girl she recognised as her mother Kathryn Krueger watching her mother being strangled by a burnt man in a brown hat and a red and green sweater, with a gloved hand gripping at the dead woman's neck.

''Mommy needs to take her medicine sweetheart!'' Freddy said coldly as he threw the mother's limp body aside and approached Kathryn. He kneeled down and whispered to her, ''You won't tell, will you?''

''I won't tell'', the little girl wept.

''But you will!'' Freddy growled before pushing his own daughter back, and Karen watched in horror as the little girl fell down a flight of stairs that had appeared out of nowhere on the ground. Karen was watching her mother's death once again, but this was more sickening as it was a little girl of her mother that Freddy had just killed.

Karen rushed forward to try and help, but stopped in her tracks as Freddy's claw was raised and was within a splinter's distance at her face. Freddy chuckled menacingly as he circled his granddaughter, claws still aimed for Karen's face, ''I will forever remember your mother, my daughter. How this world continuously took her away from me! You're my last blood now, but you're also my last chance for power…Dream God! Now come to Freddy'', he taunted while wiggling his tongue ever closer to Karen's ear, close enough to taste her.

''I'd rather be dead, then help you kill again!'' Karen spoke defiantly as her fist was engulfed in a golden aura, her dream power. In an instant, she punched at Freddy's face. However, Freddy easily caught her fist, and Karen was powerless to move or even escape Freddy's grip.

''I may have been gone for a while, but I didn't turn into a slacker. I'm better than ever, but I still need you for one little revenge mission!'' He grabbed Karen by her throat and hoisted her up, her feet dangling above the ground, unable to move.

''You know, I would never have considered touching Kathryn like any other bitch…'' Freddy whispered as he took in Karen's scent, almost intoxicating him, ''But after what your father did to her, and you know romping that bitch's son Jacob, I think I can make an exception for you!''

Karen screamed her lungs out as Freddy's grip tightened, and his tongue seemed to extend and slither along her neck. Somehow her Dream God powers weren't working on him anymore, and that's when she heard whispers in her head, like some kind of chanting or spell incantation.

BAM! Before Freddy could have his way with her; he was kicked right on his cheek and sent flying into a tree in the back garden. Karen was stopped from falling to the ground as Jacob grabbed her and helped her up, ''You okay?'' Jacob asked checking to see if she was okay.

''I'm fine, thank you!''

Just then, vines shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Jacob and gripped harder and harder trying to squeeze all the life out of him. Jacob however wasn't going to fall that easily. His hand surged with high voltages of electricity, enough for him to slice through the vines with little effort.

Within seconds, Freddy charges at Jacob full speed. Reacting quickly, Jacob grabs a hold of Freddy's claw just before it can make any deadly or even fatal blows. The two were at a standoff, it was now a test of strength between the two, and at the moment it looked as if Freddy was starting to get the advantage as Jacob was continually being pushed back. Freddy's claws almost close enough to cut up his face.

''So how did you come back this time?'' Jacob asked hoping to get some kind of distraction.

''I was never gone! That portal you and your happy-go-lucky bitches made led me to new opportunities. I became more powerful than ever!''

''So why did you come back?''

''Can't a guy drop in to see old friends?'' Freddy grinned sadistically.

''SHUT UP!'' Jacob screamed. He grabbed both of Freddy's arms and threw him right into the house behind, with such power and pace the whole house exploded on impact. The shattered pieces of the house rained down on the garden where Jacob and Karen stood, but the pieces didn't stay harmless forever as they seemed to swoop around the too, like they were alive…and they were.

Another piece zoomed past Jacob, giving him a gash on the cheek, they continued to attack the two like bats in the dark, quick and near impossible to see. The two of them had been caught off guard; they weren't ready to face Freddy just yet, although it would be risky and may endanger more lives, it could save more…they had to call in a retreat.

Freddy erupted from the remains of the house, standing tall and gleaming for the kill. However, his face of anticipation didn't last, as he watched Jacob mutter under his breath _'Wake up, wake up!' _And slowly the two of them disappeared into thin air before the bats around could do any other damage to them. Freddy sliced at the last pillar of the house standing in anger, he was slow close to revenge and power at once the feeling of defeat was literally causing him to explode.

''So close, but no cigar!'' He muttered, calming down a bit (although with Freddy, that still means he's mad). He tapped with one of his knives trying to think of a new plan, as long as Jacob was alive it would take too long for him to wait and take Karen's power. But that's when he remembered, ''Wait, I'm back in my world. Ha, ha, ha, and I know some people here who might help out!'' He's inhuman smile returned, the last thing seen before he teleported, but his maniacal laugh still echoed around dream world.

* * *

><p>The cold air gripped the place in eternal darkness and sorrow, and with good reason. All who seemed to venture into this place would meet an unholy death in the shape of a killer that held no remorse and could not be stopped…except from his blood relatives. That's when Freddy found that his target was not only, ''Well this could work out better than I had hoped, as long as he's a good dog and listens to his master, right Voorhees!'' He shouted raising his hand and causing the concrete ground beneath him to explode.<p>

For a moment, the only sound audible was Freddy's breathing, waiting for his so called 'help' to emerge from the grave. And finally, he did. A large man well over six feet and closing in on seven foot. Torn up jacket and jeans, a large machete in one hand. And a custom made hockey mask covering his grotesque face…Jason Voorhees had returned.

''Welcome back momma's boy! God, what would you do without me?'' He said sarcastically, taking this sweet time to enjoy Jason's company. Still taking a moment or two to regain thought, Jason didn't make a move on Freddy; he only inspected the land around him, recognising it as his home town of Higgins Haven, not far from Crystal Lake.

''Aren't you going to introduce me?'' Freddy asked as he felt another presence beneath the same level of concrete where Jason laid. Using his powers, he lifted up another body from the ground. Almost as large as Jason's, only he was normal looking and didn't carry a weapon, but that doesn't mean he needed one, Jason's older brother Steven Voorhees.

Still unconscious from being underground for God knows how long…or so it seemed. Steven's head lifted up and stared Freddy right in the eyes before grabbing the dream demon's throat. Freddy chocked and coughed but then started laughing knowing the power this one had, ''Thought you were dead?'' Steven said.

''Touché!'' Freddy responded. His body then turned completely into fog, helping him escape Steven's grip before turning back into human form when he was out of arm's length.

Like his brother, Steven looked around at the area taking in the sights before his eyes fell on Jason, ''Oh yeah, now I remember!'' He grinned as he clenched his fist. Subconsciously, Jason's eyes were also drawn to Steven and his anger and blood lust returned instantly. The two were ready to tear each other apart, until Freddy teleported between them and held them both back.

''Now as much as I would love for two Voorhees's to go at it, I need you both for something!''

''Sorry crispy, I work alone'', Steven replied.

''Of course, apples don't fall far from the tree'', Freddy smirked nodding his head to Jason. ''Now think about this, I wouldn't have brought both of you back unless I needed to!''

''It's going to take a lot to convince me to help you!''

''How would you like to become the most powerful man on Earth?'' Freddy offered, hoping that this Voorhees would take the bait; he wouldn't be able to make the same offer to Jason.

Steven remained motionless, he's face didn't twitch nor did his expression ever change. Freddy started to hatch plans into how he was going to put these two back in their graves again until Steven spoke, ''Sounds good to me!''

From afar, hidden with thick lays of camouflage and high tech equipment. A man watched the whole scene go, a scene that sent the world in a shudder as it did him. This man had just seen his arch-enemy for life return from the grave and now giving a free license into killing whoever he pleased. The man lowered his binoculars; his arm's now too weak to hold it as well as not wanting to watch this go on any longer. Sweat drenching his face, and his whole body shivering with fear…

''I've got to warn the others!'' Tommy Jarvis spoke as he readied himself to pack up, and call the Nightmare Warriors once…Freddy and Jason were back, and that was only half of the battle. As Jason's brother was now in on the act, and another evil more powerful than the three of them was coming…this would was soon going to turn into a war zone!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>So Freddy has brought not only Jason back, but his powerful older brother Steven Voorhees. If any of you want to see more of Steven, you can read ShadowLord's Friday the 13th stories! So hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, the fun has only just begun. Next time- As Tommy tries to warn the Nightmare Warriors of the return of Freddy and the Voorhees brothers, two members of the team will find out just how powerful Steven really is. Until the next chapter, take care everyone!<em>


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Fatal Four-Way**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329, Wes Craven and Victor Miller

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins**

Friday 4th September 2009

There was no wind, the area was all but silent and dead, but like that bothered the three killers as they were pretty much all already dead. Just the mere presence of them being together zapped the life out of everything around; the trees, the grass, it all just seemed to fade away and never want to come back as long as these killers shall live. Steven Voorhees sat down on a gravestone thinking over again about Freddy Krueger's offer he'd just made; while Freddy was having a bit more trouble getting through to the over Voorhees, whose quest for blood and revenge was all that mattered to him.

''Aw, come on Jason. You remember the good times we had…'' Freddy taunted as he mentally held Jason back, unaware that fuelling Jason's anger was making him lose his grip, ''Wouldn't you rather kill a few sexually teen sluts?''

Jason didn't stop, he continued to try and find a way to Freddy so he could decapitate him once more. Freddy sighed in frustration, not being able to get to him. Still that just means he gets to kill the hockey puck. He was about to put Jason back in his grave when he heard Steven laughing, ''Care to share the joke with the class?'' Freddy said to him.

''You're never going to win Jason over like that!''

''Oh, and you think you can do better?'' Freddy challenged him.

''I know I can, I'm his brother, I know the one person he hates more than you!'' Steven replied as he got up and walked forward to Jason, staring face to face with that dirt covered and nearly torn apart mask, ''Ain't that right bro, I know the person that really makes your blood boil. The one person you think about when you kill, you imagine you're killing that person over and over again trying to tear him out of your memories. Almost like a jealous kid, you're jealous and afraid of the first person to kill you…when that person was only a little boy!''

Jason's eye widened, his rage being turned and twisted as he remember the face of the person his brother was talking about…Tommy Jarvis, his mortal enemy. Jason's anger seemed to shift and change, Freddy could feel the force needing to hold back Jason was decreasing; the hockey mask wearing killer was now convinced. He had a new target in his mind, one that has haunted him for years. He turned and left the other two, remembering the face of Jarvis; he would hack his way through anyone that got in his way.

Freddy whimpered and wiped an imaginary tear away, ''They grow up so fast''.

''Yeah, yeah, now can we get to business. What do you need from me so bad that you would give me unimaginable power?''

''Nothing much, just the insurance of someone not getting involved in my plans!''

''Why can't you do it?'' Steven asked.

''Because the kid has some control over his dreams, and I can't get to him if he keeps waking up all the time''.

''Ha, you're asking me to kill a kid? You must be pulling my leg?''

''If I were, it would have come clean off. I need you to find Jacob Johnson, in the real world he's defenceless, just an ordinary kid. An easy target, and then I can reward you beyond your wildest dreams. What have you got to lose?''

* * *

><p>''How can this be?'' Jacob asked himself continually as he paced up and down the hallway of his house. The fear clenching his heart tight at the realisation of Freddy once again returning from certain death, and seeming stronger than ever. Karen on her own should have been enough to face him, and yet he diminished her power, no telling what chance Jacob would have had if he hadn't got the two of them out of there. ''Has anyone picked up yet?'' He called out.<p>

''No…'' Karen replied, sweat now covering the phone just as much as her face, ''No answer from Tina either!'' She slammed the phone down in frustration, she's tried to call all the Nightmare Warriors and warn them about Freddy, however none of them answered. The two shuddered to think that Freddy has already got to them first.

''Jacob, what do we do now?''

''Not many choices'', Jacob replied honestly.

''And that's your way of saying you have to face Freddy''.

''I'm the best hope that we have, and the sooner I face him the less chance there is of anyone else getting hurt in the process. I need to do this, one final battle, me and him…''

KNOCK! KNOCK! They froze on the spot hearing the knocks from the door; they weren't expecting any visitors, and with the shock they received earlier, they had a gut wrenching feeling of what it might be.

''We're not asleep, are we?'' Karen asked needing to be sure.

Jacob concentrated for a second before answering, ''No, we're awake!'' He assured her. Trusting him, Karen approached the door and slowly turned the knob. They jumped back, scared out of their wits as the person slams the door forward and charges in. Out of pure fear and instinct, Jacob jumps up and tackles the intruder to the ground.

''Jacob, get off me, this is serious!'' The person grunted while being held down.

''Tommy? What the hell are you doing scaring the crap out of us like that?''

''You think that's scary, wait until you hear what I have to say. Can you let go, you know I can get out of this arm lock either way''.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Karen listened intently as Tommy told them everything he saw at Higgins Haven; the situation just seemed to grow more deadly with every passing second when Tommy finished his story. ''So Jason is back as well!''<p>

''And his older brother, and he's just as dangerous''.

''I can't believe this'', Jacob exclaimed in disbelief. Freddy he was pretty positive he could handle, but it was in the waking world where he was at his weakest, and with now two Voorhees's possibly coming after him and Karen, luck wasn't on their side at the moment…then again when has it ever been?

''We tried calling the other Nightmare Warriors…'' Karen started.

''I tried as well…'' Tommy cut in, ''Either they've changed numbers and identities to move on or…'' He couldn't bring himself to say the other possibility.

''We've got to try and find them…'' Jacob instructed, ''With three killers on the loose; two of them probably wanting revenge on us more than anything, they'll be going after us first''.

''I say bring him on!'' Tommy said much to Jacob's displeasure.

''No, Freddy is top priority. He's stronger than ever, and he brought those two back, he's the one we should take out first''.

''Bullshit!'' Tommy snapped, ''Jason is the one that will hack his way through anyone with no remorse…''

''And you think Freddy's any different?''

''Freddy will go after us first, you said so yourself. But Jason will tear apart anyone close to him; man, woman or child he won't care''.

''Tommy, please for once, put aside your hunt for Jason and help us…''

''No!'' Tommy interrupted, ''We've got different advantages, I say we use them. You two handle Freddy, I'll deal with the Voorhees brothers''.

''And the others? We're going to leave them in danger?'' Karen questioned.

''Jason won't get to them in time, I'll know where he's going and I'll find him''.

''What about his brother?'' Jacob asked, ''You say this guy is like Jason with an IQ, you won't be able to handle him along with Jason''.

''Watch me'', Tommy challenged as he check his ammunition count one last time before getting up and turning towards the door. Jacob could easily just put Tommy to sleep and stop him, but then that would risk Freddy getting to him, and that would be a match Tommy defiantly won't be ready for. The Voorhees hunter turned the knob of the door and opened it, only to be stopped in his tracks, as Steven Voorhees stood there blocking his path right at the foot of the door.

''Knock, knock'', Steven smirked as he pulled out a machete, larger than Jason's, and stabbed Tommy through his left shoulder. Tommy screamed in pain, but that didn't stop him from pulling out his handgun and take a few rounds on Steven's gut, however this was just as ineffective as it would be on Jason. Steven leaned in closer and whispered, ''You've hunted down my brother all your life, killed him time and time again, and made his existence a one man hunt from that day on. For that…I'll kill you last'', he said before throwing Steven to the ground and leaving him to bleed and cry in agony.

''Come out, come out Jacob…'' Steven called out looking around the house, finding all the rooms to be empty, ''You can't hide forever. Come on think of it this way, if I kill you, you won't have the horrid time in afterlife knowing that Freddy butchered you''.

No response at all, in fact the house seemed lifeless as if no one has been here in years. For the first time, Steven's frustration increased as he started tearing the place apart to find them. All the while, Tommy tried to reload his shot gun despite his injury. Steven noticed this and pointed his machete at him, getting the wounded warrior's attention, ''Don't even think about it'', he threatened and continued his search.

He turned the place upside down, still no sign of either Jacob or Karen. There's no way they could have sneaked out of the house without him knowing? He swung his weapon in frustration, nearly chopping the wall of the half in half. Then Steven heard the faint sound of moving about behind him, believing it to be his targets, he turned…only to find Tommy back on his feet and pointing the shot gun at him BANG!

The bullet ripped into Steven's chest and caused him to stumble back slightly, but that was about all it did. Steven chuckled, ''You just can't quit, big mistake!'' He raised his machete and charged at Tommy, taking a long swipe at Tommy; ready to do something his brother could never do…that's when he realised this seemed too easy. Too late, he slashed at Tommy, however, he disappeared into thin air and the machete aged and rusted in seconds before crumbling to dust, ''What the hell?''

''Freddy isn't the only one with tricks up his sleeves''. Steven shot around and was bewildered by the sight of the bloody Tommy Jarvis standing there. And his confusion just got worse as Tommy's body shifted into a smaller and slightly less muscular form of Jacob Johnson.

''Nice trick'', Steven replied once he got his confidence back, ''I don't really need a weapon to kill you!''

''I don't even need to do anything to kill you'', Jacob shot back.

''Go on then, do nothing'', Steven laughed as he was ready to attack Jacob. And like Jacob said; he did nothing but stand and watch as the house walls all fell back as if they were made of some weak material or a dollhouse, revealing an exterior in the shape of camp grounds, and not just any camp grounds, Crystal Lake.

''Pointless…'' Steven taunted, ''This would probably work on Jason, but not on me''.

''Really?'' Was all Jacob said back before Steven's attention was driven to something that was erupting from the ground and grabbing a hold of his leg. He looked down and saw that coming out of the ground like a mole, was a little boy, disfigured in the face and holding onto his leg crying for help, ''Help me please, I can't swim, help me!''

Steven shook his leg trying to get the little Jason off of him; he turned back to Jacob but instead was greeted by someone else…Jason dressed in his farm like look with a sack over his head with one eye hole. This Jason then stabbed Steven in the chest with a pitchfork he was carrying. Steven yelped, but quickly regained his composure. He kicked the boy Jason back into the ground, and then punched the other Jason in the face sending him flying…and right into the feet of another Jason, this one with the famous hockey mask.

Steven was ready for more; however he was caught off guard as he was stabbed in the back with a machete and by another Jason, this one looking more worn out with his hockey mask damaged to the point of it looking like it was going to fall apart. Then another Jason in what looked like a drenched version of the warn out mask and costume grabbed his face, while another mutated looking version of Jason bear hugged him and tried to crush the life out of Steven.

It looked as if Steven had no way of fighting back; that is until he grabbed the machete embedded in his back, and push it back so hard it stabbed the other Jason. Steven then kicked out and hit another Jason sending him crashing into a tree. Finally he held on to both heads of the Jason's holding onto him, and crushed both their heads together surely killing them.

''Was that the best you could do?'' Steven panted and looked around to find Jacob.

''You use your words and taunts to really damage Jason…'' Jacob called out, ''If you were on his level, he would tear you apart''.

''I doubt that''.

''I know that!'' Jacob said before looking up. And then out of the sky, a lightning bolt came crashing down and struck at Steven full on. The shockwaves causing all the trees nearby to be pushed back and the cabin to shatter into splinters and lumber. Steven stood in the crater, charred and nearly burnt to a crisp, smoke clearly shown around him as he crashed to his knees.

''You can't win Steven!'' Jacob told him as he approached.

''Maybe not here, but you can't kill me. So no one wins''.

''I don't have to kill you to win. I could put you in a vegetation state forever, leaving you an empty shell of the person you once were'' The Dream Master threatened.

''So in other words, you'll turn me into my little brother'', Steven shot back sarcastically.

Jacob grabbed the killer by the throat hard, causing him to cough and wheeze out blood, ''Don't tempt me!'' Jacob said.

Just then, something happened that Jacob wasn't expecting. Both he and Steven had to back off, and cover their eyes to stop themselves from being blinded in a golden light. At first Jacob thought it was Freddy, but this just wasn't his way of attack, he would have done something to scare or intimidate Jacob first. Steven didn't really care what it was, ''What's this kid? Another one of your tricks?''

''This isn't me!'' Jacob replied just as the light dimmed down and now both of them could look and see what or in this case who had entered the game. Standing tall and proud was a teenage boy covered in a golden aura, and his eyes completely golden. Jacob had seen this once before, with Karen and her Dream God powers, this surely couldn't be good.

''Am I interrupting something?'' Sandman smirked at the both of them.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>The Sandman is here, how will Jacob and the gang cope now that there are four killers ready to kill all in their path? Next time- Jacob faces the biggest battle of his life as he takes on the Nightmare God himself. Can he win? You'll have to wait and find out. Until next time, take care!<em>


	3. Master Vs God

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Fatal Four-Way**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329, Wes Craven and Victor Miller

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 3: Master vs. God**

There was no denying it, Jacob was frightened. This coming from the man who has had his family and friends murdered by Freddy Krueger, but Jacob could feel the power that this new player in the game was giving off. The golden aura around him resembled Karen's Dream God power so much, as well as the feel of it, and from the looks of it, this person looked to have much more control over it then Karen did. Then saying that, other than the golden aura, he wasn't that much of an intimidating sight, a boy no more than 18 probably, but in dreams looks are deceiving.

''So…'' The Sandman spoke. ''The beautiful lady over there must be Karen!'' He pointed to Karen who was also struck back by the boy who was giving off the same dream powers she had. She shifted over to stand by Jacob's side, expecting a fight soon.

However, there was still the matter of Steven Voorhees, who wasn't intimidated by the new comer. ''Hey, sorry buddy, but these kids are already reserved for an executioner…me''.

''Well you should have killed him before you fell asleep!'' Sandman taunted.

''I didn't though, I was awake when this kid did his dream therapy on me!''

''Really?'' Sandman questioned. And then for the first time really studied Jacob hard, and then it came to him, those dark blue eyes were all too familiar to him. ''He's Alice's son? What are the chances?''

Jacob grew more tense hearing his mother's name being spoken. ''How do you know her?''

''Well technically speaking, I didn't know _your _mother, but I knew of Alice Johnson!''

''What?''

''It's complicated. So you must be the new Dream Master then. I think you would do wise and let me have her over there''.

''Not a chance!''

Steven held his machete and pressed it up against Sandman's back. ''I told you, this kids are mine!''

''I'll finish you later'', Sandman muttered. And with a flick of his hand, Steven vanished into thin air…

* * *

><p>Steven grunted and bolted up…or at least he would have if he wasn't tied up in rope and being hurled into a lake. Before drowning he could just see on the bay Tommy Jarvis packing up his gear and driving off in his truck, leaving the elder Voorhees sibling to suffer the same fate as Jason. However, Steven had one thing Tommy needn't worry about Jason…he could actually swim. Steven broke free of the ropes that bind him and swam to shore, but by then Tommy had long driven off. The killer looked around to check his new surroundings, let's just say he wasn't in Crystal Lake anymore. ''Just great!''<p>

* * *

><p>''Now that that's out of the way!'' Sandman said and turned to face Jacob and Karen again.<p>

''Why do you need me?'' Karen asked.

''You must know you are the Dream God''.

''Yes, but what does that have to do with you?''

''I am the Sandman, the Nightmare God. Both you and I are the most powerful beings in existence, or we would be if we didn't have human shells stopping us from reaching our full potential. And that's why I need you, to stop a certain burnt prick from getting your power…and instead be giving to me! And then I can stop Freddy for you, and everybody wins!''

Karen scoffed at his remark. ''You think I would hand over my power to someone who calls himself the Nightmare God?''

''No, it would be more fun to take it from you!'' Sandman started to approach Karen. She began to collect the power she needed, but something was stopping her again, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her Dream God power to work. ''Nice try, but I have more control of this power than you. You can't stop me!''

''Bet I can!'' Jacob cut in and then charged right at Steven. BAM! Jacob's punch was intercepted by Sandman's palm, the impact of the blow was so great that the scenery around began to crack like a mirror, before shattering and revealing a new location, a desert landscape with famous monuments surrounding, and the place showered in torrential rain. ''Karen, we have to run!'' Jacob called out and tried to bring the both of them out of the dream, but he couldn't.

''I can't take your power like Karen's…'' Sandman spoke. ''But I can stop you from leaving. So show me what you've got kid!''

''Gladly!'' Jacob smirked before sending a flurry of punches the God's way. He continued to force Sandman back, throwing punch after punch; however none of them seemed to be landing. Jacob tried a roundhouse kick, Sandman easily dodged by taking to the air. Jacob followed and began with the punches again, which Sandman intercepted with some of his own.

This went on for some time, both of them punching away at eachother but neither managing to get a hit on one another. Sandman threw a punch; Jacob ducked out of the way, and with a gush of wind, blew a typhoon of sand Sandman's way (heh, heh, Sand get it). Jacob could still see where his target once and finally had the chance to get a perfect shoot away BAM! He got a hard punch on Sandman's cheek, the blow was quick and powerful, but it was a shock when Sandman turned to Jacob and smiled. ''Well that hit the spot!'' He joked.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Jacob threw more punches at Sandman, hitting his face, chest and any other places he thought he could hurt him, but nothing appeared to be working at all. Sandman then grabbed Jacob with both hands by his hair BAM! And then kneed him hard in the face BAM! Before punching him in the stomach, Jacob coughed up blood and saliva, the blow feeling like it just broke all the bones in his body.

BAM! Sandman then struck Jacob in the back, sending him crashing down into the desert below. Deciding to finish this off quick, Sandman created a large ball of red energy in his hand; it continued growing until the point where Jacob was just starting to pick himself out of the sand. The ball of energy was already at an incredible size, and that's when Sandman unleashed it, throwing right where Jacob was BOOM! The explosion igniting the place, sand blowing in every direction.

Waiting for the sand to clear; Karen looked around, the scenery had changed again. The sand had been heated up to the point of turning to glass. Now it looked like some sort of wonderland of sorts with everything sparkling around. Sandman then teleported next to Karen and grabbed her by the neck; the girl screaming with the force he was putting on, but that didn't stop her from punching and clawing at Sandman's face, like it was going to do any good. ''Well that was entertaining. But now the show's getting boring, so I'll take what I came for now!''

BOOM! Just then, the crater where the ball of energy was exploded as if in a fit of rage. Giant glass shards sent everywhere. Sandman watched on as Jacob hovered over the crater; a blue aura now covering his body, and his eyes now completely shaded blue like the Dream God state. ''You should be proud, only Krueger has pushed me this far before!'' Jacob spoke, showing off his full Dream Master state.

Sandman grinned and accepted the challenge. He let go of Karen, who was wise enough to step aside and let Jacob handle it. The Nightmare God cracked his knuckles and waved his hand at Jacob, signalling him to attack first. Jacob's expression didn't lighten at all. ''You think you're a God, but you're really just as much of a monster as Freddy is. Time to put you in your place!''

BAM! Jacob's fist pounded into Sandman's face knocking him off his feet BAM! And then another powerful blow to the stomach BAM! BAM! BAM! Again and again Jacob lay a volley of attacks to the Sandman, knocking him about all over the place like a rag doll. A little shocked at the new power Jacob had; Sandman regained his balance and telekinetically threw as many glass shards as he could at Jacob.

The Dream Master held out his fist, and flew right through breaking apart the glass shards that blocked his path until he was now right at Sandman's face BAM! An almighty blow with his fist sent Sandman crashing back down to the ground. Holding his fist in the air, a lightning bolt struck Jacob's fist, turning Jacob's whole arm into a volt of power. He soared back down ready to unleash everything on Sandman. The God fired a beam of energy, but by then, Jacob had gathered up so much power he flew through the blast just as easily as the glass and Sandman could only watch as Jacob's fist came into view BOOM!

Jacob stumbled out of the way, exhausted from giving out that much energy after so many years of having to hold it in, he collapsed, but thankfully he had Karen there to help him up. ''That was hard'' Jacob said as Karen helped him up. Just then, the two heard something from behind, a sort of chuckle almost. And their worst fears were realised as Sandman walked out of the crater, standing up straight, the only wound was a gash on the cheek from Jacob's final punch and gold blood trickling out.

''Pain?'' Sandman whispered as he rubbed his scar. ''I haven't felt it since I was sealed away. I've almost missed it. But now, time for the business at hand, the girl!'' He started to approach the two once more. Jacob couldn't do anything to stop him, he was spent, the only thing left he could do was to wake Karen and him up, but Sandman wasn't going to let them off that easy.

''You put up more of a fight than Krueger did!'' Sandman praised. ''But in the end, you're still a boy, and I am a…AHHHH!'' Out of nowhere, Sandman started screaming in agony. He clutched his head in his hands; it looked as if his own head was trying to rip itself off his very shoulders. ''What's…what is happening…to me? AHHHH!'' Ironic how after so many centuries being invulnerable, in a short space of time was feeling all kinds of pain, this one whatever it was, was topping the list.

''Now's our chance!'' Jacob said. His fist turning into electricity again, he charged to Sandman one final time BAM! Giving a punch to hard he was sent flying back. Now with nothing stopping them, Jacob grabbed Karen's hand and the two of them disappeared out of dream world.

Sandman crashed to the ground, and just as soon as Jacob and Karen had left Dream World, the pain had stopped instantly. He got back to his feet, still holding his head in case of another surprise headache. He tried to bring himself out of Dream World to find the two runaways, but something was blocking him.

''Not so easy is it!'' A voice spoke. Sandman turned, behind him was a waterfall that started from nothing and ended nowhere. But it was the reflection in the waterfall that made him tingle with fear and frustration; it was his reflection, only without the golden aura or eyes showing. ''You?'' Sandman hissed.

''What?'' Steven Johnston muttered sarcastically. ''You look like you saw a ghost''.

''You did that? How?''

''Same way you did to me, I wanted out and I tried to get out. It's not going to be so easy now with me here!''

''I thought you wanted Freddy dead? That's what I'm doing!''

''You can do it without hurting that girl, without her power added to your own. You were never planning at stopping with Freddy's death!''

Sandman smirked at his human counterpart. ''Trying to act so noble. What is there actually left for you Steven? You're in a whole new world where no one knows you and you'll forever be a stranger. And even if by some miracle you were to make it back to your world, all your friends and your whore of a girl Becky are all dead. So what are you planning to do?''

''Move out from my roommate!'' Steven taunted.

Sandman just scoffed at Steven's attempts to stop him. ''It'll do you no good. Once I have that girl's power shared with mine, I will no longer need your body. And then when I'm out and you've got your body back, I'm going to make your suffering as slow and painful as possible!''

* * *

><p>It didn't take Jason long to find the first member of the Nightmare Warriors, he did share a blood line with this one, no matter how thin it was. Jason quietly approached the front lawn of the house; he turned to the mailbox, looking at the name with great interest, Stephanie Kimble. He punched the mailbox; shattering it to pieces before walking up to the front door and kicking it down with ease.<p>

The lights were off, and the corridor in front was blanketed in shadow. But Jason didn't have to worry about things such as lack of sight in darkness, it never affected him. In the house he could feel the family blood line grow stronger…in fact too strong. Stephanie was his great niece; he shouldn't be feeling this much connection from her even at this close…

Jason walked through the door, and his foot instantly caught a trip wire BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shot guns attached to the top of the door frame and hidden in black covers hit Jason full on the head and back of the shoulder. He stumbled forward, but he didn't go down, it would take more than three shots to keep him down like that. Jason isn't the smartest one around, but he knew there were too many bullets on the ground to have just come from his shots, someone else was shoot but then where's the body?

''I feel for that too bro!'' Jason heard his older brother call out. He looked up and saw him walk down the corridor, machete in hand and bloody and torn clothes from the shots of the trap he received, the two were now almost a spitting image of eachother. ''Your friend Tommy paid the brat a visit and took her off somewhere!''

Just hearing Tommy's name forced Jason back on his feet, and him to turn and walk out the door to find his prey. Steven laughed and called out forcing Jason to stop. ''I'd watch out if I were you, there's someone else who wants our enemies dead. Someone powerful and that crispy didn't warn us about. Now look bro, I know recently we've had our…disagreements. But here's one thing we have to think about, we are we working for crispy in the first place?''

Jason didn't turn to face him, in his mind he wasn't working for Freddy; he just wanted Tommy dead more. Steven continued. ''I know he brought us back from the grave, but then again what hasn't? The game is getting tougher, and I think the only way we can get anything out of this…we have to work together!''

Jason still didn't turn; he wasn't interested in what Steven had to say. Not that was going to stop his brother from going on. ''Freddy and this new guy seem to show a little of interest in the power this girl has. Imagine if we had that power, we could rule. And I know, you don't care about power, you just want them all dead. Every last one of them, but with us together you can kill them all; Jacob, Stephanie…and Tommy!''

Jason's head lowered as if in deep thought. Steven smiled with glee; he was finally starting to get to him. ''With us together, we'd be unstoppable. You help me get this girl, and I will let you bathe in your tormentors blood!''

Steven looked down to see Jason's hand dripping with blood from how tight the hockey masked killer was gripping it, the anger consuming him, the thought of finally killing all those that remained that littered on his and his mother's graves. It was too much for him to refuse, even if it was his brother he was forced to help, better him than Freddy. Jason finally turned in agreement, the Voorhees brothers were on the loose.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>So Jason and Steven Voorhees are going to work together now, things are just going from bad to worse for the group, however with Steven Johnston able to hold back some of Sandman's power, do they stand a chance? Next time- Freddy goes after one of the Nightmares in their sleep, while Jacob and Sandman arrive for the ultimate rematch! Who will win? Hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, until next time take care and thanks!<em>


	4. Pieces Coming Together

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Fatal Four-Way**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329, Wes Craven and Victor Miller

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 4: Pieces Coming Together**

Tommy could practically have smelt the death coming from both Voorhees brothers; he had to work on the traps around Stephanie's home fast. The young woman was finding it hard to believe that her great uncle was back from the dead and ready to kill again, but she was forced to believe it as Tommy was the type that would never joke on a matter like this. And her suspicions were confirmed as Tommy and her drove away and could hear in the background her home being broken in and the gunshots of the trap Tommy placed.

''How can he be back?'' Stephanie asked in disbelief.

''Freddy back to his old tricks again!''

''Freddy's alive too?''

''And it doesn't stop there, he also resurrected Jason's older brother! Steven Voorhees!''

She didn't know how to respond to the last statement other than with. ''I didn't even know he had a brother''.

''He hasn't made himself as much of a legend as Jason has, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous''.

''So what do we do now?''

''Jacob and Karen were taking care of the older brother while he was asleep, but he woke up so they must be as well, so we'll meet up with them later''.

''Where are we meeting up?''

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK! Tommy was banging on the door so hard it was a miracle that it hadn't broken down yet. Stephanie had told him to calm down so they would scare any of the neighbours nearby, that however was the least of Tommy's concerns right now. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! He continued pounding on the door until finally it was answered by one former physician and destroyer of Freddy Krueger.<p>

''Tommy? Stephanie? What's going on?'' Neil Gordon asked.

''Something bad as you might tell with us being here. You mind if we come in?''

''Do I have a choice?'' Neil said sarcastically as he let the two come in and take a seat. ''They're back aren't they''.

''And still just as murderous as ever, and they're not alone. You ever heard of Steven Voorhees?''

Neil thought about this for a moment; when he and Maggie tried to recruit the Nightmare Warriors it was best they researched on their targets and learn all about them. ''He a close relative of Jason's''.

''His brother, and Krueger's decided to throw him into the mix as well''.

''Have you contacted the others?''

''Jacob and Karen already know, they're probably still in Dream World trying to find Krueger. Jason and Steven where at Stephanie's house…''

Neil then looked over at her with great concern, his fatherly protection of youngsters still with him till this day. ''I'm fine'' Stephanie assured him.

Tommy continued with what he was saying. ''We've all been trying to contact Tina but she hasn't been responding''.

''I talked to her last week…'' Neil cut in. ''She had some assignment with one of her patients. It was top secret of course so her employers wouldn't let me get any of her contact details''.

''Yeah well Jacob and Karen don't have to worry about that, if Tina ever falls asleep…or does that telekinetic thing she does, hopefully they'll get to her before Freddy can''.

''You keep mentioning that those two will take care of Freddy…'' Neil interrupted knowing where Tommy was going with this. ''You haven't mentioned what we plan to do with the Voorhees brothers''.

''You can leave that to me!''

''What?'' Stephanie gasped in shock. ''I'm the only one that can kill him…''

''Not anymore, not that his brother is here as well. Only a Voorhees can kill another Voorhees, and apparently these two don't get along. If I can aim them towards each other, hopefully they can take each other out for good''.

''And what if only one does?'' Stephanie asked. ''You need me for reassurance that your plan doesn't work''.

''It's okay, you don't have to take the risk anymore…''

''Too late for that!'' She snapped. ''You may have been fighting Jason since you were a kid, but I've been fighting with the Voorhees line since I was born. You're not the only one with nightmares about this; I need them to end to. He killed my family too''.

Tommy looked like he wanted to continue arguing, he wanted to continue arguing, but nothing he was going to say was going to change this woman's mind. This was the only thing he didn't like about the team, almost everyone is just as stubborn as he is.

The moment was interrupted by Neil's phone ringing. He walked over and answered. ''Hello?''

''_Dr Gordon, its Jacob!''_

''Jacob! Thank God you're okay, is Karen there with you?''

''_She's fine. We need to talk…''_

''No need, Tommy's already filled me in''.

''_Is Tommy there with you?''_

''He and Stephanie are both here and fine''.

''What happened with Steven?'' Tommy called out loud enough for Jacob to hear on the other side. ''I thought you had him asleep, yet when I tried to dump the body he woke up''.

''_There was something else that came…''_

The three in the room froze for a second. ''Did Freddy arrive?'' Neil asked.

''_No…it was something else. A boy in the dreams, powerful I think even stronger than Freddy. Goes by the Nightmare God the Sandman''._

''What?'' Tommy said. ''You mean there's another new face?''

''_Yeah, and he wants Karen. He almost had her but something happened, he like froze up or something and we got away''._

The room stayed quite for a second, the options for the group were running low, they hadn't planned on anything else happening while trying to deal with their current problems, now they find someone new and more powerful is here and after them.

''_What about Tina?''_ Jacob asked.

''We can't contact her, you need to find her and warn her!'' Neil said. He didn't get an answer or anything, the other line just seemed to go quiet for no reason. ''Jacob?''

''_She's asleep; I can feel her she's gone to sleep. Karen and I will warn her and then we'll have to meet up''._

''We need somewhere new…'' Stephanie called out. ''With Jason after us we have to keep moving as it is''.

''_We'll meet up at the hardware store in Washington, that'll give us the time to warn Tina. Good luck guys''._

''You too!'' Neil said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Faraway, in an undisclosed location. Tina Shepard worked at her desk, filling in paperwork and setting arrangements and appointments for her patients. Her work had become a good way for her to forget her troubled past, just knowing she's helping others with her powers go on to have better futures was more than enough satisfaction to her. So much so she rarely worked for money, in fact she was paid so little her office had actually become her home now. Not that she ever really had a home out there to begin with; this place was much safer to her…or at least that's what she thought.<p>

''Tina!'' She could hear the faint sound of someone calling her name. She couldn't recognise the voice it was so faint. She got up from her desk, walked to her office door and looked out down both corridors, no one there. She was probably just imagining things; her powers have a habit of doing that to her sometimes, at least nowadays she could control them better. She turned back and yelp quickly seeing Jacob randomly appear in her office. ''Sorry, I was calling you'' He said.

''Jacob how did you get here?''

''There's no time for that, you're asleep and you need to wake up!''

''Why? What's going on?''

''Read my mind on the way, we need to wake up''.

''How am I supposed to do that?'' She asked.

''Here let me'' Jacob said as he moved his hand to place it on Tina's face. However, she backed away from his touch. ''Tina, we don't have time!''

''No, tell me what's going on first!''

''I promise I'll explain everything later, but now we really need to go!''

Tina waited for a moment, considering what her answer might be. In deep thought, she looked into Jacob's eyes and could tell something was wrong. She nodded her head lightly to signal Jacob to go ahead. The teenage boy smiled and moved his hand forward again…only for Tina to use her power and fling him across the room and crash hard against the wall. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Jacob groaned.

''Stop playing Krueger!'' Tina hissed.

The look of surprise on Jacob's quickly shifted from confusing to glee; he stood back on his own two feet and his body began to change until he was in the familiar attire of the hat, glove, sweater and burnt skin. ''See that power of yours still works when you're asleep!'' Freddy smirked as he slashed his claws together rapidly, causing a rain of sparks to fly off them and head right for Tina. However, as the sparks came close, they fizzed out.

''I've been practicing!'' Tina said...right before her desk was hovering in the air, and thrown right on Freddy, knocking him right through the office wall and door. Tina quickly ran forward to face Freddy again; it would take more than that to slow him down. But she couldn't take another step forward, because outside of the wall in her office now as a huge lake…Crystal Lake to be exact.

And then right in front of Tina, a figure burst through the surface of the lake and grabbed onto her foot. Tina was so close to kicking the thing off her, but stopped when she saw who it was, her long deceased father, clinging onto her leg. ''Tina, why did you kill me? I said I was sorry! How could you kill your own father?''

''No, let go!'' She screamed and telekinetically pushed her father back down under water. Not wanting to see this happen all over again, she turned around as the sounds of her father struggling underwater echoed into her ears. She then started screaming in pain and her eyes felt like they were on fire.

''You don't want to open those pretty blues, I can fix that!'' Freddy smirked standing next to Tina. She cried as beneath her eyelids the skin began to burn in such a way that it carved a scene on it, the scene of her causing her father's death. Soon the images moved, she now tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't, she would have to watch it over and over while Freddy laughed manically.

''Now die bitch!'' Freddy said as he raised his claw and struck down…BAM! But before the blades could do any damage, the burnt killer was kicked on his left cheek by Jacob's foot and sent crashing into the lake.

Karen leaned in next to Tina and placed a hand over her eyes. In a few short seconds, the burning sensation under Tina's eyes died down, and she could finally open her blood shot and watery eyes. ''Are you okay?'' Jacob asked as he checked on her. Tina gave a nod.

''Surf's up piggy's!'' Freddy bellowed. The three turned and saw that the water had now turned into a giant tsunami, and the tsunami soon took the shape of Freddy's face. It laughed once more as it crashed down on them, it's mouth wide open to suck them all in as it washed away everything around them.

BOOM! The water then exploded as the three Nightmare Warriors all stood and created a force field around them using their respective powers. What was left of the water quickly swirled into a humanoid body and took the shape of Freddy Krueger once more.

''It's no use Krueger…'' Jacob said. ''We're still stronger than you!''

''I wouldn't bet on it, I've been learning some new tricks while I've been away!'' Freddy raised his hand, and then his four knives darted forward with chains coming out of the bottom. Each of them wrapped themselves around Jacob, who just stood refusing to do anything to stop the chains from crushing him. Tina tried to step forward and help, Karen held out her hand to stop her, she knew what Jacob was up too and believed in him.

''Little tied up Jacob?'' Freddy chuckled.

''Will you stop with the puns''. Jacob smiled before flexing his arms and the chains around him broke apart with ease. ''They stopped being funny years ago!''

''How about this one?'' Freddy then disappeared and reappeared again right behind Jacob. He swung his knives aiming for the back of Jacob's head; however, the Dream Master ducked down BAM! And then kicked at Freddy's stomach. The Dream Monster stepped back clutching his stomach, spitting out blood with each pant. Jacob was now on the offensive; his fist turned into ice BAM! He punched Freddy square in the face; the killer's face was now covered in stinging ice, but that wasn't what was concerning him right now.

''I don't get it…all that power I had before from the spell book, it's gone!'' No wonder he seemed to be more in control with his emotions than before, no wonder he couldn't land a hit on Jacob, his power was really gone, he was back to square one again. In anger he transformed into his Dream Demon formed; the muscular, piranha faced demon with the organic claw charged for Jacob again.

''My turn!'' And in a brilliant burst of blue light, Jacob ascended to his Dream Master form and the real fight begun.

BAM! BAM! All of a sudden, both of them were punched aside and crashed against a brick wall that erupted from the ground. As the bricks fell on top of them, Jacob noticed the bricks were layered with golden cement. ''Oh no'' He whispered. And his fears were confirmed when he saw Sandman advance on the both of them.

''No!'' Freddy yelled. ''Not you again!''

''You know him?'' Jacob asked.

''Oh Freddy and I go a long way…'' Sandman mocked. ''Nights out at the clubs, poker, fun times right Krueger? Just a shame you were never that much competition''.

''Oh yeah…who was the one that killed your girlfriend!'' Freddy chuckled more out of desperation than confidence.

''You're trying to piss off a god?'' Jacob said.

''THIS IS GOD!'' Freddy shouted as he charged forward and attacked Sandman with everything he had. With every swipe every slash he took, Sandman just blocked and punched Freddy away like he was made of rubber. But the Dream Killer didn't stop, he was too close to having more power than ever before, and he wasn't going to let the Sandman get to him first, he wasn't going to lose ever again. Not to Jacob, the Sandman or anyone else.

''Hey Freddo, you losing a little weight?'' Sandman smirked sarcastically before he punched Freddy right through the stomach. The fist bursting from the other side then fired a beam of golden energy right at Jacob who wasn't ready to dodge. Thankfully Tina had, using all the power she had, she pushed the beam away and it went off in the other direction.

''Thanks'', Jacob called over to her. ''Protect Karen; they're who she's after. And if we don't beat them she can't use her power and we can't get out of here!'' Jacob then charged forward to join in the battle. He threw two blue energy whips that wrapped around both of them, he lifted them up in the air and then slammed them both down hard into the ground.

''Is that the best you've got''. Sandman taunted as he walked out of the crater. ''I've got more of a punch in my little toe then you do in your entire body, now you die first…AHHHH!'' Sandman fell to his knees and cried in agony again much to Jacob's surprise. To his eyes, the Sandman was just having a severe headache. But what he couldn't see was the spirit of Steven Johnston standing over the Sandman.

''Get out of my head!'' Sandman stuttered.

''No, the deal was you kill Krueger, no one else!''

''You don't tell me what to do''.

''I do now''.

While this unseen argument went on, Freddy emerged behind Sandman and aimed his claws for the Nightmare God's back. ''Your power will do just fine!'' Freddy stabbed forward, however his arm was caught by Jacob.

''Not a chance!'' BAM! He then elbowed Freddy in the face BAM! And kicked him in the ribs knocking him aside with ease. Freddy to back up, and extended his arm to the point it actually turned into a snake, the knives taking the shape of a cobra's face and fangs. It struck out at Jacob who could only run and dodge for the moment, while Sandman continued his argument.

''Isn't this what you wanted?'' Sandman gestured for Steven to look at Freddy's weakened state. ''You drive him to the point of near death, and keep him there for as long as possible until he simply fades away''.

''It was, but I can see what you're planning on doing. Killing her and taking your place as God of Dreams, Nightmares all kinds of thought. I won't let that happen''.

''You should have thought of that before you set me free!''

From the side-lines, Karen watched as Jacob moved in close enough to drive the cobra's fangs into the extended arm of Freddy, forcing him to retract back clutching his weakened arm. Tina was more interested in something else that was going on with the new comer. ''Who's that with him?'' She asked pointing to Sandman.

To Karen it looked as if the Nightmare God was sitting alone, talking to himself. ''There's no one there!''

''There's a boy with him!'' Tina assured her. She could tell from Karen's mind she couldn't see anyone else there. The telekinetic looked on in confusion at how only she can see this, and wondered who this boy was talking to the God as if he was its master. Maybe he could be the key needed to beating Sandman. ''I need to know who he is, stay here and don't move''.

''Tina don't!'' But it was too late. Tina was already running over to them.

Sandman then noticed her running over towards them; after that, his eyes darted to Jacob and Freddy's battle in which it seemed Jacob would win in a matter of minutes, that's when a planned formed in Sandman's head. He turned to Steven once more. ''I never wanted this, to be sealed in some mortal's body!''

''You're the one who's complaining? You're not the one who's lost everything!'' Steven snapped.

''I have. To a God, power is everything to them…'' He looked over at Tina getting closer and then back at Jacob and Freddy. ''And I'm about to get mine back!''

Before Steven could stop him; Sandman throws a ball of golden energy, hitting Jacob in the back. He screamed as the energy ball burnt almost his whole back. This attack threw him off pace, and now was defenceless as Freddy slashed his claws at him. ''Now join your whore of a mother!''

''Jacob!'' Karen screamed. Tina heard this scream and saw Freddy about to strike the fatal blow. She used her power to hold Freddy in place and throw him down to the ground. However in doing so, nothing was no protecting Karen, and in a split second, Sandman teleported past Steven, past Tina and right behind Karen.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>Dun, dun, dun...major cliffhanger there. What's going to happen? You'll find out very soon! Next time- The surviours are forced to make a dangerous and drastic plan to win this war against the slasher icons. Until next time, thanks and take care everyone!<em>


	5. Desperation

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Fatal Four-Way**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329, Wes Craven and Victor Miller

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 5: Desperation**

It was just that faint sight of gold passing her that alerted Karen something was behind her; she turned and was now face to face with the Sandman. How he got there so quick was not important for now, she needed to get away and stop him from taking her power, but there was nothing she could do about that. Sandman grabbed her by the neck, his whole hand gripping around it and hoisting her off the ground. She tried to punch at him, hoping that she had some strength in her to knock him back, but nothing her power was gone.

Thanks to Tina saving him from Freddy for that brief moment, Jacob could check on Karen, and his heart felt like stopping when he saw her in Sandman's grasp. He charged as fast as he could to help her, but it was too late for anyone to do anything to stop him now…even Steven Johnston was too late to react as Sandman's fist is driven into Karen's stomach and right through it. His hand exploding out of her back in a gush of blood and gold energy.

The force of the blow caused an eruption of energy that sent everyone nearby flying back, as golden liquid slithered from Karen's wound along Sandman's arm, covering him completely as he laughs maniacally, finally having the power of both dreams and nightmares together. Freddy saw this and was infuriated. ''Oh no you don't bub, I'm the only one with the nightmares here!'' He teleported behind Sandman and slashed at the God's back, however, the claw marks would quickly heal again. Freddy kept slashing away, but Sandman was healing faster than Freddy was cutting.

Jacob never thought he would see the day he and Freddy would both be attacking the same enemy at the same time; but if he didn't do something soon, he girlfriend was going to die. He teleported beside Sandman and pummelled him with everything he had. But even with Freddy and Jacob giving it everything they've got, the God couldn't even feel their desperate attacks anymore, so wrapped up in the power he was feeling now as his body started to disappear in gold liquid.

Tina tried to run forward to help, but was stopped as an arm grabbed her. She turned and was greeted by the boy she saw talking to the Sandman earlier, Steven. ''Who are you?'' She asked.

''There's no time, you need to get me back into my body before Sandman absorbs all the power!''

''I have to save Karen first!'' Tina ran forward, Steven held on tight to her arm though and forced her to look at him once more.

''It's too late for that now!'' Steven snapped and then could feel his grasp on Tina disappearing; in fact his whole body was starting to disappear now. ''Please, you need to get me back in my body!''

She didn't know what to do; a boy she had never met before and looked an exact copy of the Sandman was asking her to try something she had never done before. But what she has learnt in the past with her powers is to read people, and know whether they were telling the truth…and he was truthful, it was too late to save Karen, and putting him back in his own body might help them. He stopped the Sandman earlier, he could be useful. ''What do I have to do?'' She asked.

''Just grab hold of me and Sandman at the same time, and then try to put my mind back in my body''.

''I've never tried anything like that before''.

''Well now's a good time to try''. He said as they both ran forward towards the Sandman, his head being the only part still not covered in golden liquid. Freddy was the first to spot this and drove his knives through the back of the head and out through the other side.

''Real head scratcher isn't it?'' Freddy laughed maniacally. That didn't last long though, as Sandman grabbed his arm and pulled Freddy's claw out of his head. Turning to face him dead on, showing his wounds on the face healing up.

''Jacob's right, you need to stop with the puns!'' It smirked before tossing Freddy aside like he was nothing more than paperweight. BAM! Jacob gave an electric punch to the Sandman's face, but once again it felt nothing. ''You're starting to become almost as much of a pain in the ass as Krueger!'' It then blasted Jacob with golden beams shooting out of its eyes, sending the teenager crashing into the ground. ''Here, you can have your deadweight back!'' It then threw the limp body of Karen off its arm and onto the ground next to Jacob.

Sandman held its hands in the arm in triumph as the face started disappearing in golden liquid which quickly began to dry up around its body. The forehead was about to be covered when Tina's hand was placed on it; she grabbed Steven's arm and soon her whole body felt like it was on fire as Steven's spirit passed through her mind and body into the golden statue that remains, before coming back out again and Steven Johnston was standing next to Tina like nothing happened. She collapsed to the ground, tired to the point of fainting she turned to Steven afraid that it didn't work. ''Did it work?'' She asked.

Steven checked his body; he could feel the muscles and veins on his arms, he could feel his heart pumping and the breath coming out of his mouth, something he hadn't felt while being imprisoned in Sandman. ''Yeah, I'm back''.

Karen nodded with relief but then remembered about Karen. She limped over to where she lay and Jacob was doing his best to heal her wound; holding his hand over it and stopping anymore blood from flowing. ''She's really weak, but I think I got to her in time…'' Jacob gasped. ''But once we wake up, the wound might start bleeding again''.

''I'll just use my power to keep it closed''. Tina said. Jacob nodded to her in thanks and then noticed the boy standing next to her that looked like Sandman. He was about to attack him when Tina stopped him. ''No it's okay, he's on our side''.

''How do we know that's just not another one of Sandman's tricks?'' Jacob suggested.

''I'll explain that later…'' Steven said to him. ''But I think we need to get out of here, while Sandman's distracted!''

It wasn't going to stay that way for long however; as the golden statue starting to crack, bright lights emitting from inside the cracks, the Sandman was about to break free with unlimited power, and there was no one inside its mind to stop it. Jacob grabbed hold of Steven and Tina's arms while keeping Karen closed by, and in the blink of an eye the three of them disappeared just as the statue exploded with great power.

As the dust and cloud settled, the Sandman stood in all its glory. A humanoid shape body, but everything human about it was no more. Complete gold energy, spontaneous and eradicate, like fire on the sun. Standing in awe at its own power, it started to laugh inhumanly. ''You think staying awake will help you?'' It spoke in a deep voice. ''I can find you in the blink of an eye, and without your dream powers, it would be too easy too…''

BOOM! It was interrupted as a ball of fire exploded on its back. It turned around to see who would dare strike the all-powerful Sandman…and there was really only one person stubborn enough to do so. ''Why have the scrappy little brats…'' Freddy grinned. ''When you can have the full course meal right here?''

''You just don't learn do you?''

''What can I say, this is my world…'' He slashed his claws, and four power blasts of energy came from the claws striking at Sandman hard but not doing any real damage, not that this bothered Freddy who was just getting started as well. ''And no one is going to take the crown from me!''

''Very well…'' Sandman spoke quietly as it cracked its knuckles. ''You'll be the first to feel the power of the new Sandman''. Both then charged forward at each other, ready to start a battle that would shake the very foundations of Dream World itself. And although Sandman was in fact all powerful now…Freddy wouldn't go down without a fight, in fact he believed he wouldn't go down at all.

* * *

><p>Tommy checked his watch for about the fifth time in the past half an hour; they were at the destination they agreed on, and there was still no sign of Jacob or the others. This was starting to make Neil and Stephanie feel uneasy, if the others didn't find them soon, someone else would…in particular a hockey mask wearing psycho or his older brother. ''That's it!'' Tommy said and then reached into his pocket.<p>

''What are you doing?'' Neil asked, getting up to take a closer look at what Tommy just pulled out…a container of sleeping pills. ''Have you gone mad?''

''They should have found Tina by now, you and I know that!'' Tommy snapped back. ''I think a crispy bastard by the name of Freddy got to them before they could escape''.

''You know Jacob is more than capable to handle Freddy…''

''Then where is he? I'm sorry Dr Gordon but I can't wait any longer''.

''No need''. Jacob called out as he and Tina helped carry a badly injured Karen inside. Neil and Tommy quickly helped her over and they placed her on top of a table. Tina still using her power to help the wound. ''Tommy, we need your emergency kit, can you stitch this up while Tina holds it?''

''Sure!'' Tommy then ran over to grab his bags and bring out all of his medical supplies. When you spend your whole life chasing down Jason Voorhees you've always got to be prepared.

''What happened? Freddy?'' Neil questioned.

''No, remember I told you about this Sandman? He did this, and took Karen's power''.

''Took her power, I thought Karen was the Dream God?'' Stephanie asked confused. She never did understand the whole dream title honours and still doesn't know much about them.

''I think he knows more than we do at the moment''. Jacob pointed towards Steven. ''So what is this Sandman we're dealing with? And what its connection to you?''

''Okay…'' Steven started. ''The Sandman is the Nightmare God, same level as Karen only with centuries more experience. Basically my ancestor sealed the Sandman in his bloodline, and so it was inside me. He got out, and crossed dimensions to get Karen's power and become everything we dream and think of''.

''Okay you had me up till that crossing dimensions part''. Neil said.

Steven sighed wondering how he was going to break down this story. ''This might be a bit hard for anyone to believe…''

''In a world where killers are immortal and kill in your dreams, I'd believe anything''. Stephanie said sarcastically.

Steven ignored her and continued. ''See me and the Sandman are from another timeline, we were told by this agent Wesley Carter that apparently he was sent back from a future timeline, and he signed Freddy's search warrant, so he ended up arrested. But Freddy got his power anyway, and could stalk in the Dream and real world. And I made a deal with the Sandman to kill Freddy after he…killed my family, friends and my girlfriend''.

''You made a deal with it?'' Jacob snapped. ''How could you make a deal with something just as dangerous and powerful as Krueger?''

''I was scared and angry, that bastard took everything I held dear. I didn't think the Sandman would go after anyone else…''

''He is called the Nightmare God for a reason, not someone you would meet on Facebook and instantly friend''.

''What the hell is Facebook?''

Stephanie's eyebrows instantly rose after that comment. ''He really is from another timeline''.

''Jacob!'' Tommy called out before the two of them went at it. ''This is just as much our fault as well''.

''What?''

''Doesn't anyone remember Wesley Carter?'' No one responded with a nod or agreement; however Neil did have an expression of deep thinking. ''Dr Gordon''.

''I believe that name does ring a few bells''.

''He was that agent that tailed us a few times. But we never heard from him again since the battle in Washington when we sent Freddy into the portal. From what this kid here is saying, Wesley got sent back too''.

Everyone remained silent, all too tired to blame someone else for this mess. Jacob walked back over to Karen as Tommy was still stitching up the wound in her stomach while Tina kept it from getting any worse. Steven sat down on his own before Neil approached him. ''You know I've dealt with many strange things before, but time travel and dimensional shifts defiantly top the list''.

''I'm still confused by all of it as well''. Steven replied.

''Umm…'' Neil stuttered trying to figure out how to ask this, the chances were slim but he went for it anyway. ''You didn't happen to know a Nancy Thompson, did you?''

''Yeah, she was a friend of mine''.

''What happened to her in your timeline?''

Steven gulped giving the indication that it wasn't good. ''She died, trying to protect Alice''.

''Alice?'' Jacob called out and then walked over to Steven. ''You don't mean Alice Johnson do you?''

''Yeah, why?''

''Cause she's my mother. What happened to her in that time?''

''She was the only one who lived, not including me…I don't even know what to consider myself now. I'm in a completely different place from where I grew up. It's going to take some getting used to if I live through it''. He tried to joke but it came out forced and more of a whimper.

''Hey guys!'' Stephanie shouted out. ''You all better see this!'' Everyone ran over to her; she was standing in front of a TV placed in front of the window with the news on at the moment, where the news lady was standing in a hospital where the hall was littered with bodies. Stephanie turned up the volume for everyone to hear…

''_And authorities are still baffled by the bizarre incidents taking place across the Northern region of the USA, people just falling into comas from nothing no matter how good their conditions are. There are some theories that this is a disease spreading around, while religious believers point this as a sign of the end…''_

''Why is everyone falling into comas?'' Stephanie asked.

''It's Sandman…'' Steven said. ''He's testing his power''.

''And with that many people asleep, Freddy will have an all you can eat buffet!'' Jacob continued. ''We have to go into the Dream and stop them…''

Neil was still focused on the news show and turned everyone's attention back to it. ''It's not stopping there!'' The others turned and were greeted by the most unimaginable things possible. In the Sahara Desert the sand was raising into the sky the way rain would fall, the faces on Mount Rushmore were crying blood and children in the streets were chanting Freddy's nursery rhyme.

''Okay I'm stumped on this one''. Jacob admitted.

''Sandman once again…'' Steven answered. ''He has this ability to go to and from the Dream and real world with his powers still intact''.

''That sounds cool!'' A voice spoke out. The group turned and found the horrifying sight of Steven and Jason Voorhees standing there with machetes in their hands. ''Can't wait to try that for myself''.

Jacob was about to step forward until he was blocked off by Tommy's hand. ''No offense but you aren't going to be much good here''.

''But…'' Jacob tried to explain but was cut off again.

''I'll take them on while you get Karen out of here''.

''You can't take them both yourself!''

''He's not going to!'' Tina stepped forward side by side with Tommy; she quickly turned back to Jacob. ''Karen's wound is stitched up, but you should get her out of here before the trouble double get her!''

''But…'' Jacob tried again but Tommy wasn't having any of it.

''You need me!'' Stephanie said. ''I'm the only one that can kill them!''

''Fine but stay back until you've got a good shot on them''. Tommy handed her the dagger that her mother had used to kill Jason once before; he had kept an eye on it since the fight in Washington just in case they would need it again, good thing he did. As the three of them stood up to the Voorhees, the others ran out of the back.

Steven turned to his little brother. ''Bet I know which one you're going for!'' And right on cue, Jason walked forward slowly, his gaze never leaving Tommy's.

''You can handle the other one right?'' Tommy asked Tina. Who nodded in response and moved aside as Jason and Tommy stood off. ''How many times are we going to do this Jason? When are you just going to find peace and stop? Cause until you do, I won't stop!'' He pulled out his own machete and swung at Jason, slicing at his chest. Jason launched forward and slashed for Tommy's neck; he dodged and kicked at Jason's stomach, not affecting the behemoth at all though.

''So sweet cheeks!'' Steven muttered to Tina. ''How we going to do this, rough or hard-core?''

Tina ignored Steven's words; she threw a large desk right into the back of Steven, knocking him forward a bit. She then forced pushed the killer hard against the wall; telekinetically bashing him time and time again against the wall. Fed up with this; Steven grabbed a metal pole next to him and threw it at Tina. She jumped out of the way but lost control of Steven. He charged and slammed his machete at her; she held the machete with her powers and slammed the handle so hard into Steven's hand it went right through the skin.

Jason and Tommy's weapons clashed; and although Jason was more than a match for Tommy strength wise, Tommy was quick and cunning. He leaned out of the way, and stabbed his machete through Jason's chest. He then gripped the blade on the other side, not caring if he was cutting his own hand, and then threw Jason against the wall with all his strength. BAM! Jason however easily knocked him aside, and his arch enemy tumbled along the floor right up to Jacob's feet.

''What are you doing? I told you to run!'' Tommy shouted at Jacob, who just calmly watched as Jason pulled Tommy's machete out of his chest.

''And I was trying to tell you, if Sandman is breaking the barrier between Dreams and reality, my powers would still work. But you just had to charge in!'' Jacob replied back sarcastically as Jason lunged forward with his machete aiming right in between Jacob's eyes. Tommy was powerless to stop Jason and watched on as the machete was stopped in its tracks by two blades by someone standing next to Jacob. And then another person on the other side of Jacob punched Jason hard in the ribs sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

''And I thought we could use more help''. Jacob said as more figures appeared next to him; Nancy Thompson, Joey Crusel, Ronald Kincaid, Taryn White and Will Stanton…the Dream Warriors were back.

BAM! Steven Voorhees knocked Tina to the ground and raised his machete ready to kill her, until he was launched out of the way by a giant baseball bat made of blue energy. He crashed right beside his brother. Tina looked up to see Steven Johnston standing with another group of people. ''Hope you don't mind if we crash the party as well''. He said as he was joined by his friends Tabatha Gillespie, Rebecca Starks, Teresa Kinner, Wendy Lane, Kirstin Marbaker, Megan Starks, and their Nancy Thompson.

Now the real fight begins…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>It's getting exciting now huh? Will the Nightmare Warriors be able to defeat the Fatal Four now that they have the Dream Warriors of both timelines on their side? You'll find out soon enough. Next time- The Ultimate fight begins as the group attack the four head on, who will survive and what will be left of them? Until next time, thanks and take care.<em>


	6. Final Battle

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Fatal Four-Way**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329, Wes Craven and Victor Miller

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

**Note: **And so here it is, the last chapter of the trilogy. Hope that it's good, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Final Battle**

For years he was the terror of Springwood, the ultimate Nightmare. Freddy was untouchable to anyone and anything that could have stopped him, but right now he was facing a battle to keep his title against the Nightmare God itself, the Sandman. And despite being outclassed in every way, Freddy wasn't going to fall, not like this, not when he's so close to having even more power than ever before.

Freddy strikes with his claws at Sandman's face, however, the claws don't even sink into the skin of the God leaving Freddy bewildered for a second. BAM! The Sandman connects with Freddy's chest with enough power to send the Dream Monster flying back into a wall, and once Freddy hits the wall, the bricks that break off due to the impact shift and turn into bars all around Freddy trapping him inside.

''I've enjoyed these little games Freddy…'' Sandman spoke. ''But it's done now''.

''What? What do you mean it's done?'' Freddy yelled at his adversary.

''You're all out of tricks, nothing you do surprises me anymore. I'd have more fun taking on Jacob and his band of rebels then drag this on with you. You've giving your all, there's no shame in losing to me…'' The God continued with a confident fashion. ''You've fought someone who is just superior to you. Your time is over; the time of the Sandman begins now…and will never end. But I think I'll offer you some mercy, and let you live to be my pet''.

The rage inside Freddy boiled to breaking point now; his knuckles clenching tightly, the bones almost popping out of his hands. The pants of desperation so became the grunts of an angry fighter. ''You…superior to me? Ha, that's a laugh! While I've been becoming this world's living nightmare, you've been trapped in the body of a boy caught up in too many love triangles!''

''Doesn't matter about then, it's about the now…''

''Oh no…'' Freddy cut in. ''It does matter about then, see I've been doing this for years now. Killing this way is all I can do, and all I ever want to do. The fear and power that I feel, emitting from the children is intoxicating. I want to keep that feeling going for as long as I live, I love that feeling too much to let it go now. See that's why it matters with then, if you killed me back in the other time I might have laid down and died like the old dog you think I am. But now that I'm back in my world, having that nostalgic feeling of the children's fears, it's too late. I won't stop, I will never stop!'' He opened his mouth and then his tongue shot out and wrapped itself around Sandman's neck.

''Ever heard of spitfire?'' Freddy asked just as his whole tongue lit up in flames, going along until it engulfed the Sandman. Pulling himself, Freddy aimed himself straight at the Sandman and as the wind whipped past him, he held out his hands and they both inflated to gigantic propositions…BAAAAM! Freddy pummelled the Sandman with unimaginable force, sending the God hurtling across the battlefield before crashing to the ground.

For a moment or two, it appeared as if Freddy had just won the battle with that sneak attack. However, those thoughts were cast aside as the Sandman emerged from the crater, grin planted on its face. ''Okay, maybe you do have some surprises left in you''.

''And the fun doesn't stop there!'' Freddy smirked as he readied his claws and went on the offensive again.

* * *

><p>''But if your powers were working…'' Tommy questioned. ''You could have stopped me from charging in''.<p>

''I know''. Jacob replied with a smirk as he and the other Dream Warriors crowded round, just as Jason got back up and moved forward for another attack, oblivious at what kind of enemies he was facing right now. To him, they just looked like ordinary body bags waiting to be gutted to him, little did he know these bodies were already dead, and still packed more punch.

Joey was the first to step forward, waiting until he was face to face with Jason before opening his mouth and setting off a supersonic scream that lifted Jason right off his own feet and crashing out of the shop and into the street. This was followed by Taryn who threw two daggers at Jason before he could touch ground, both daggers getting direct hits on his eyes blinding him partially; he was a killer that didn't really on his sight, more his other senses too.

Steven Voorhees just chuckled as he watched his brother get beaten down before turning to Johnston and his friends. ''You think I'll be taken down as easily as my brother, you're gravely mistake…'' Before he could finish Kristen fired a jet of water right at him knocking him hard into the wall as well. Tabby then stepped forward and used her telekinesis to keep pushing Steven further into the wall, crushing his skin up against his very bones. And with help from Tina's power too, they both finally pushed Steven through the wall and with enough push to send him crashing into the shop across the street as well.

''Well that was fun''. Steven Johnston muttered before turning to his friends and hugging each of them. ''I thought I'd never see you guys again''.

''You can't get rid of us that easy''. Tabby said.

Becky was the last to embrace Steven. ''So aren't you going to introduce us?'' She asked tilting her head towards Jacob and the others.

''Hi…'' Jacob waved awkwardly. ''I'm Jacob Johnson, the damsel in distress down here is Tommy Jarvis''.

''I'll remember that next time I choose to save your ass''. Tommy responded as the Dream Master helped him to his feet. ''You already had a little help from our physic Tina Shepard there''. They pointed to Tina who waved awkwardly as well. And while this went on, the Nancy of Steven's group walked forward put off slightly by the woman next to Jacob with the silver streak in her hair. Just when Jacob was about to introduce the rest, he had a feeling those two already knew who they were.

''You're…you're…'' The Younger Nancy stuttered as the older one gave her warming smile. ''You don't even look a day older than me''.

''_Think you can kill me that easy?''_ Wendy heard coming from across the street. ''EVERYONE LOOK OUT!'' She shouted just as Steven's machete shoot out of the shoot aiming right for Tina, but thankfully a shield created by Will stopped the weapon in its tracks. And with that out of the way, Steven Voorhees had no choice but to rise up and run across the street looking to bring the fight on himself.

ZAP! Megan fired her kinetic blasts out of her hands, keeping the older Voorhees at bay. But while he was being held back, Jason was back on his feet and walking towards the others. Joey moved forward and screamed loudly again, the sound waves holding Jason, but the behemoth killer still kept moving forward slowly towards them.

Jacob patted his hand of Steven Johnston's shoulder. ''You finish these two off while I take my team to fight Krueger and Sandman''.

''No, I'm the only one who can beat Sandman…'' Steven tried to protest but Jacob interrupted.

''He won't give you the chance; he'll kill you before you can get close. We'll weaken him enough for you to sneak up and take him down, but only after you've finished these two off first''. Steven wanted to argue, but time wasn't on their side. Any minute now, Sandman will kill Freddy and then come after them and finish them before they can even counter attack. He nodded to Jacob. With that sorted, Jacob and his Dream Warriors moved back as they focused on the battlefield where Sandman and Freddy were still going at it.

* * *

><p>Freddy was knocked down to the ground once again, too weak to even pick himself up before Sandman stamped him back down into the dirt and held him there. Freddy whipped his arm out, trying to slash at Sandman's leg, but he was at an angle where he couldn't land a good hit. Tired of this now, Sandman held out his hand, a golden ball of energy forming ready to finish it once and for all…<p>

Until a powerful blast of magical energy knocked him back, leaving Freddy open for a powerful punch to his back courtesy of Kincaid. ''Hold him there!'' Jacob told him.

''With pleasure!'' Kincaid replied as he pinned the weakened Freddy to the ground with his super strength.

Sandman watched on and laughed at his new opponents. ''You think any of you stand a chance against me?''

''Why don't we see for ourselves!'' Taryn smirked as she pulled out from behind her two double edged swords and launched herself forward at the God. Slashing as fast as she could at it, moving at breath-taking speed, however, the Sandman was still much too fast for her. He dodged her attack and was about to land a punch to her, when Will created a lasso and grabbed Sandman's hard. It didn't stop Sandman from throwing the punch, but it took enough of the power off so Taryn could dodge the attack.

Nancy threw a ball of energy at the Sandman, hitting him fully but that didn't stop him or even slow him down as he charged forward and engaged Jacob in punching match frenzy. After going on for some time, Sandman proved the better and stronger fighter BAM! Landing a hard punch to Jacob's cheek, sending him crashing hard to the ground. Nancy threw another ball of energy at the Sandman, however, the God just held out his hand and the ball shrunk into enough. To add further insult, he created his own ball of energy and threw it at Nancy. Will stood between them and created a large force field hoping to take some of the blow.

BOOM! The explosion tore off Will's force field, and the flames soon took on the humanoid form of the Sandman, grabbing Will around the throat and slamming him face first into the ground. Taryn spun her swords around and moved them to Sandman like a buzz saw, but once impacted with the Sandman, the metal of the sword's shattered into thousands of pieces. Those pieces scattered around close to the Dream Warriors, and once close enough, tiny golden fists emerged from them hitting each of the warriors hard and knocking them to the ground.

''Is this all you've got?'' Sandman taunted as he threw Will high into the sky. Just as the Wizard Master was about to disappear from sight, Jacob teleported behind and caught him in mid-air. Already he was spent, after his first fight with Sandman as well as his tangles with Freddy.

''Hope they take care of the Voorhees brothers soon''. He whispered to himself, praying.

* * *

><p>Jason slammed his machete at Becky, who used her power to summon a sword in her hand and block the attack. While holding him in place; Teresa jumped up, transforming into a lion and pounced on Jason, her jaw digging into Jason's flesh ripping his chest apart before he grabbed her around the neck and tossed her off.<p>

BAM! Kristen punched Steven Voorhees on the cheek with her fist wrapped in fire, but this didn't stop the killer as he back handed her out of the way. Tommy aimed his shotgun right on Steven's rib cage BANG! The bullet ripping through his body but once again the killer remained on his feet and kicked Tommy away. The young Nancy threw a ball of energy at him next, knocking him back a bit, but Steven remained standing on his two feet.

They had to finish them off quickly if they wanted to hurry and get to Jacob and the others, but no matter how hard they hit, the brothers just keep getting back up. They were getting tired, and this won't be good when they have to be ready for the real fight against Freddy and the Sandman.

Steven Voorhees chuckled at the group's lack of results in this battle. ''You can't keep me down kids, I'm immortal, and nothing you can do will ever kill…'' GLITCH! Just then something stabbed into his back, causing him to stumble forward a bit. He held his wound caused by the dagger; it actually affected him, and no wonder it was _the _dagger being held by Stephanie. Red lights began to circle Steven as he felt faint and weak.

Jason saw his great-niece holding the dagger and remembered what it did to him the last time it plunged into his skin, he wasn't about to let that happen again. He quickly grabbed both his and brother's machetes and moved forward towards Stephanie looking for the kill. Using every ounce of strength he had, Tommy ran up behind Jason and grabbed him holding him in place. Jason shrugged and twisted trying to throw his enemy off him, but Tommy was defiant in keeping hold of the killer. ''STEPH…NOW! DO IT!''

The young woman heard Tommy's cries and ran towards Jason; not caring about the machete's Jason was trying to hack her with. ''This is for my father you son of a bitch!'' She screamed before driving the knife through his mask and in between his very eyes. The struggles of the Crystal Lake killer died down as he lost all the feeling in his body, his mind became a blur and the whispers of his mother faded. Tommy let go and watched as his enemy of more than 2 decades crumbled to the floor, dead for good.

''You won't take me!'' The older killer yelled before grabbing a sharp glass shard and threw it directly at Stephanie. There would have been no way to dodge if Becky didn't create a net with her dream power, catching the shard before any more damage could be done. On instinct, Tina used her power to hold the glass shard, and prayed that the knife made Steven weak enough for this to work. She threw the shard while it was spinning, and it cut right through the killer's neck, severing his head from his body completely.

''Nice shot''. Steven Johnston complemented the telekinetic before looking at the exhausted group. ''Now we help the others''.

''We better hurry then…'' Wendy said as she listened in on the other group's thoughts and how they were getting on. ''Sounds like they're on their last reserves''.

''Then let's get this show on the road!'' Tabby called out enthusiastically trying to get the other's hopes up. Even though the Fatal-Four have been cut in half, the other two won't be as easy to take down…and the first two were no walk in the park either.

''Steven…'' A weak Karen called over, being held by Neil. Steven walked over to her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. ''I still have some of my power left, you could use that to beat Sandman…''

''I'm not sure if I want to use power like that again…'' He whispered unsure of using a power similar to the one that started all this madness in the first place.

''What other choice do we have?'' Karen asked.

* * *

><p>BAM! Jacob was bashed to the side again and rolled along the ground before finding his feet. Standing up and holding out his arm, the ground beneath Sandman began to sink, sending the God underneath. However, just went it looked as if it was going to work, it shot out of it and drove both fists into Jacob's stomach sending him flying again. The Dream Master coughed up blood and looked around; Nancy and the others were battered and broken on the ground, unable to carry on, it was a miracle Jacob was still fighting let alone alive.<p>

''Need someone to hold your hand?'' A bloody Freddy asked Jacob sarcastically.

''Not like you did any better''. He shot back at the Dream Monster.

Sandman held out both its arms and controlled Freddy and Jacob, bringing them closer to it. ''Now, now children, play nice…'' In his hands, two golden fireballs appeared, inching closer towards the two's faces. ''Or I might just have to send you to your rooms!''

ZAP! Sandman was blasted aside by one of Megan's blasts as Steven and his Dream Team arrived helping Jacob to his feet. Freddy didn't get the same treatment, as Tabby force pushed him away and out of the fight. Sandman hovered in the sky, taking his sweet time as if to choose which one he wanted to kill next. ''I can't hear…'' Wendy stuttered as she tried to read Sandman's mind. ''I'm not hearing anything''.

''Then we just go on instinct!'' Becky said as she created a pair of large scissors and tried to cut the God in half, however the equipment merely snapped and broke on contact with its skin. In one powerful mind push he sent Becky flying back. Tabby tried to use the same trick on it, however Sandman's was more powerful and Tabby was off her feet as well.

Teresa shifted into a giant eagle and soared towards Sandman, trying to break him apart with her giant beak. The God moved out of the way and grabbed her around the neck, trying to crush her throat as she turned back into human form. Kristin kicked out and sent a huge wave of fire Sandman's way. It saw this coming and held out Teresa trying to use her as a shield. Kristin pulled her foot down, extinguishing the wave. And with that done, Sandman chucked Teresa towards Kristin and Wendy, knocking the three out of the way.

ZAP! ZAP! Megan fired her most powerful blasts; Sandman was walking forward as if the blasts were nothing more than gushes of wind until he was now face to face with the girl. BAM! A tiny slap to the girl's face and she was cast aside, her whole cheek swelling up as if hit by a car. The God approached Steven who hadn't moved at all since arriving here. ''What's the matter? Stage fright? Don't worry, the play will be over in a minute''.

Steven was still silent, until he looked up and stared the God right in the eyes and spoke. ''_Kneel!'' _As soon as those words left his mouth, all the power and control Sandman had was gone, as he found himself lowering on to his knee as if bowering to his King.

''What the hell? Your power can't work on me! Not like this…'' And for the first time, fear gripped the Sandman as he saw the gold return to Steven's eyes. ''You took her power?''

''She still had some left, guess she wasn't as inexperienced with it as you thought…'' Steven smirked. And then his fingers sank into the Sandman's head. The God screamed in sheer agony as the power seeped from his very mind and along Steven's hands and back inside himself. ''And now, I'm giving it all back to her, someone who really deserves it!''

''Yeah…'' A hoarse voice spoke, and then right beside the two of them, Freddy ready to kill two birds with one stone. ''Me!''

Jacob grabbed Freddy by the waist and sent both of them flying into the air. ''You just never quit!'' BAM! A lightening fist and Freddy soared higher into the skies. Jacob would have gone after him and finished it, but he was far too weak after his fight with Sandman and found himself falling helplessly back down to ground…or he would have, if Freddy didn't teleport behind him and grab him around the neck.

''You know something…'' Freddy said. ''I don't care if Sandman kills me! I don't care if he takes all my power and becomes the new Nightmare on Elm Street! I will not lose to you again, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have known about all this. You wouldn't understand what you know now, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have been born. I created you!'' He raised his claw and swung, his arm was intercepted as someone grabbed him.

''No, I created him…'' Alice Johnson spoke. ''And you won't hurt him!'' BAM! She backhanded him so hard; he was sent crashing down to the ground below. Jacob couldn't stop himself from falling, thankfully though Alice held out her arms and held on to Jacob. ''It's okay, you're okay now''.

''Mum?'' Jacob whispered weakly. ''Thanks''.

''You were doing just fine on your own, I'm so proud of you''. She said to him and kissed his forehead gently.

Sandman's body began to shrivel and wrinkle as its very skin cracked and started turning into dust. Soon, the screams died down and the Sandman was no more as the crumbled body fell to the ground and broke apart before being blown into the wind. Steven stumbled back a moment, trying to keep this power under control. It was always hard just with the Sandman's power, let alone Karen's Dream God power with it, but eventually he had it checked out and his eyes returned to their normal shade of colour.

As Steven's Dream Team helped up the Dream Warriors they looked around to see the darkening sky brighten up, and the ground filled with growing flowers and grass along with a stream of pure water running along their feet. ''Did we do it?'' The young Nancy asked as she helped her older counterpart.

''Not quite''. The older version said. Her eyes fixed on Freddy Krueger, so beaten up his legs looked like they would crumble.

''That power should be mine, none of you would be here if it weren't for me!''

''And you think that is a good thing?'' Alice spoke before driving her fist right through Freddy's body. The dream killer chocked out more blood as his power and the souls of all those he's killed left his body, leaving his body to start melting away, but that didn't mean the smile left his face.

''Sandman claimed to be a God. I created all of you…so tell me, who really is God here?'' He chuckled before his head melted away with the rest of him, leaving his maniacally laughter to echo throughout Dream World one last time before disappearing forever.

After a moment of pure silence, the younger Nancy spoke again. ''Did we do it now?''

''I don't know…'' Steven answered. ''We beat them, but what about this power, its back inside me again''.

''I think I can help''. Karen said as she approached Steven; Neil, Tommy, Stephanie and Tina all following, looking around in amazement at the beauty of the Dream World.

''Remarkable…'' Neil started but couldn't finish as his eyes turned to Nancy standing there in front of him. Not wanting to miss this chance again, he ran up to her before kissing her full on the lips, and Nancy wasn't doing anything to hold back and returned it, leaving her younger self a little shocked.

''Me and him? He looks about 20 years older than me!''

''Well here you're 20 years older than yourself''. Teresa joked.

''This is why I hate time travel, too confusing''.

''Speaking of that…'' Wendy said earning the other's attention. ''What's going to happen to us now? Like what if we've changed time to the point of no return?''

''I think I can fix that''. Karen said as she placed her hand of Steven's chest, and both powers of the Dream and Nightmare God ran into her and her eyes shimmered in a golden aura. ''Maybe we can change time once more''.

''How do you mean?'' Jacob asked.

''Bring them together. Have both worlds together as one''.

''But it's too late for us?'' Taryn asked. ''We're already dead''.

''That's what I need to ask Steven''. She said before facing him. ''I need your dream power; I can bring everyone back again. But in doing so, you can't ever use it again''.

''Doesn't matter, not like I'm going to need it again. Go ahead, bring them back!'' Steven said trying to hold in his happiness. Karen did the same thing again, placing her hand on his chest and absorbing his dream power. Everyone who was dead in the group found themselves gasping trying to take in a large gulp of air.

''Okay!'' Young Nancy said before placing her hand on Teresa's shoulder, her foster sister fearing for her after what happened last time they touched. However nothing like last time happened, they were really alive this time. The battle was finally over, and they could all finally have peace.

The months that followed each said their goodbyes and went back to their own thing. Tina continued with her work of helping people with her conditions, and with a similar dream power, Tabby went with her as her apprentice. Stephanie could finally have a normal life, finding work and trying to start a family, while Tommy decided to travel the world. With Jason now gone for good, he needed to find another purpose.

Nancy and Neil started up their own company with the Dream Warriors to help people with sleep deprivation. Teresa and Wendy went along with them, along with the younger Nancy who in order to avoid confusion went by her adopted name of Nancy Kinner. And after some business deals, joined with Jacob and Karen's company to form a new interest share and help profits increase. And with this added, boost, Jacob finally proposed to Karen…what did she say? Well, the smile Alice always wore showed that her son wasn't turned down.

Also; Steven and Becky continued with their relationship, and they shared their home with Megan and Kristin, each trying to work out what to do with their lives. And they were just happy that they now had lives worth living, no more nightmares to worry about.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><em>So that's it! The end of ShadowLord's and my NOES trilogy. We hoped that you've enjoyed, I've had a great time writing this. And I always would like to point out that this will be my last NOES stroy I'm afraid, I think I've gone as far as I can with Freddy and I don't think I can make a story better than this. So thanks to everyone who has read, and take care!<em>


End file.
